


Stationary stories

by An_Awning_Mouse



Category: Paper Mario, Super Mario and related fandoms
Genre: AU, Angst and Tragedy, Backstory, Fix-it fic, Gajinka, Headcanon, Lore - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Awning_Mouse/pseuds/An_Awning_Mouse
Summary: My ideas for if the Legion of Stationary had actual individual back stories. Take note that none of them are actual art supplies anymore (with one exception), instead being actual Mario races that use the stationary in battle. Red streamer boss is a koopa, blue streamer boss is a stretching boo, yellow streamer boss is a mega Monty mole, purple streamer boss is a Boom Boom, and green streamer boss is a Spike.Shoutout to u/DMZapp on the paper Mario subreddit for being a forerunner in fixing the new games and encouraging me.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Stationary stories

Jean-Pierre came from a long line of reclusive artists, each and every one of them passionate about their work, him included. But when valuable ore was discovered right below his homeland, Jean found himself with no time to pursue his beloved craft, as he was caught in the crossfire of every would-be conqueror and warlord scrambling to claim the strong material for themselves. Jean was furious, feeling cheated out of a lifetime of artistry, and felt as if though he had failed his family line. However, fortune would soon turn his way. He was approached by a ruler by the name of Olly who wished to help him with his problem. In exchange for serving him in waging war against the mushroom kingdom (With plenty of long hours of downtime for doodling and such) Olly would supply him with a devastating super weapon that would both allow him to exact revenge on the greedy fools who had nearly ruined his life and draw like never before. Jean-Pierre agreed, and with the power of his newly gifted Pencil Case Missile Jeep and a spare regiment of folded soldiers, the kingdoms that had prettily squabbled over his land soon found themselves regretting that decision as they were razed to the ground in a hail of coloring fire.

Rosetta was not like most boo, even discounting her unique elastic properties as a member of the subspecies known as Stretching Boo. Where most ghosts shied away from attention, hiding their faces and sneaking up on their prey, Rosetta adored and strived for it. However, her spectral nature wasn't very conducive towards feeding her lust for phantasmal glory, and the only screams she elicited on runways were of the terrified variety. Her fellow boo were of no help, ostracizing her after an unfortunate incident where an ill-timed musical number by her alerted a potential victim to a scare. Even traveling across the entire kingdom bore no fruit for fame. Until she came across King Olly, that is. He offered her both power and the means to achieve stardom, in exchange for working under him as a general. Rosetta was surprisingly well suited for combat (she had trained for doing all her own stunts, in spite of never landing any roles) and the gift from the mad monarch, a suit made of flexible bands from another world, was perfect for her purposes, allowing her to rise to fame without the masses fleeing in terror. Adopting a catchy stage name in lieu of her species, there had never been a "Rosetta the stretching boo," as far as she was concerned. There had only ever been the star, Rosetta the Rubber Bandit, who would steal the spotlight and leave the audience begging for more.

Holey Moley was always fascinated by disco, but he and his family's poverty had deprived the large, unlucky lad the means for him to go any further than the occasional glimpse through the club Windows. While working 9 to 5 at the Monty mines, A young man named Olly approached him with an offer to alleviate his financial woes, in exchange for serving under him some time in the future. Holey agreed, expecting a part-time job later, but was instead gifted right there an then with some sort of fancy hole-punching contraption that allowed him to do the work of 50 moles in half the time. Quickly rising up with promotion after promotion, Holey was quickly able to make enough dough to leave him and his family set for life, and as soon as he was able, he decked himself out with the flashiest vest, shades, and hairstyle, before entering the club and cutting rugs like never seen before. Life was good. Eventually though, Olly arrived to him to remind him of their deal, and Holey was forced to bid his family farewell, promising to write and return when the origami King was done with whatever he was doing.

Tommy "Tinseltown" Tapester, renowned motorbike racer of the silver city of Crooklyn, found himself wrapped in some rather unpleasant Business with the mob after a long night and too much juice. The mob boss had given him simple instructions: simply throw the next race, and make sure the racer who most had bets to come after him lost too. With the power of some peculiar adhesive artifact the boss had won bidding for collectibles, Tommy sabotaged the other guy and took the fall, but a couple of nosy Snifit P.I's were sticking their nozzles where they didn't belong, and the jig was up. Tommy found himself taking yet another fall, this time as a scapegoat for the greedy gangsters. The Boom Boom's fury skyrocketed as he rotted in the clink, and he was willing to throw everything away for the chance to get payback and dish out some damage, on the Mob, on the investigators, everyone. One day, during another agonizing round of community service, a shifty fellow by the name of Olly pulled him aside into an alleyway, offering to reunite with his beloved motorcycle and give him the vengeance he so desired, if he was willing to work under him. Tommy was skeptical at first, but when the monarch unveiled the adhesive artifact, stolen somehow from the Mob Boss's collection, he leaped at the chance to accept the deal. Tommy and Olly soon skipped town, and the entire Mob, boss included, as well as the two P.I's were found at a much later date, stuck to the ground with tire tracks all over their faces/masks.

Though Scizz Swords the Spike was one of the most prodigal students of the dojo Master from toad town, his lust for further power had forced the old Toad's hand, expelling him from the school. Scizz felt betrayed at this, but continued his journey undeterred, wandering across the land dueling all he encountered and winning every fight. However, it is both lonely and rather boring at the top, and Scizz found himself craving someone, anyone, who could stand against him in an even fight. That someone was King Olly. At this time, he was a fellow wanderer who had recruited none of the Legion of Stationary, having found no one worthy or any kindred spirits until now. Olly was no match for the Spike's talent and power, but the King's shape shifting abilities left Scizz constantly off guard, and the battle was a stalemate. Scizz, highly impressed and overjoyed at the prospect of someone he could go even with, joined Olly without the latter even needing to ask. King Olly was similarly impressed, both by his undying loyalty and relentless winning streak, and after a barrage of further victories in his name from the Green Guardian, he gifted Scizz a weapon he found him worthy of using: the Ultima Scissors. 

After recruiting Jean-Pierre, Olly decided to kill two birds with one stone and check out the peculiar ore buried there while his new subordinate ravaged his former oppressors. The metal was not only incredibly strong, but there was latent magical energy smoldering within, and Olly knew that it would prove malleable and useful. Using a powerful spell and combining the metal with an artifact he knew as a Stapler, he shifted the metal into an all new beast that was totally subservient to him. Part Chain Chomp, part Thing, and all Bark and Bite, Stapley was born.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be sure to comment and leave kudos if you liked it!


End file.
